Little Lamb
by SuperWhoAvengeLock
Summary: This is a story about Kurt. H and Sebastian. S. They find a connection over texting. Kurt Hummel broke up with Blaine Anderson on Monday morning. It was Friday night now and he got into surprising conversation witb the one and only Sebastian Smyth...
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lamb.**

* * *

Note; I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I Don't own The Script or Danny, but I wish I did. :'(

* * *

Kurt sighed softly, it was late one Friday night around 1:30, he was home alone since his father and Carol had gone to visit family and Finn was staying at Puck's. He was listening to The Script. The volume was on full blast. ''Not the happiest band to listen to…'' Kurt said to himself, he was doodling in his book. Love hearts with the name 'Danny O'Donoghue.' Written inside in perfect hand writing. Kurt rolled off his bed and on to the floor to check his phone. ''Three new messages…'' Kurt sat up against his bed, frowning slightly at his phone. He opened his inbox. One from Mercedes and two from an unknown number. He opened Mercedes' text first. _'Hey Kurty, I was just wondering if you're okay? You didn't come by today. Me, Rachel and Tina came over but all we could here was loud music playing. I hope you're okay babe. I'm always here for you. Xxx.'_ Kurt smiled slightly at the text, he started typing the reply. **'Hey 'Cedes, I'm fine babe. Just been a little depressed lately. And the music was The Script. Danny O'Donoghue is one hot guy! But yeah I'll be okay. Love ya' baby. Xxx.' **He sent the text and opened the unknown ones. 'Hey, the music coming from your house…It's extremely depressing, did ya' know that?' Kurt frowned slightly at the text and opened the second text. 'Oh and I forgot to mention, you seem depressed, I mean listening to Breakeven and Talk You Down, isn't gonna make you feel any better pale boy.'  Kurt bit his lip, who was this guy…He knew Kurt was pale and he knew what he was listening too…But after all it was on full blast. **'Umm…Who the fuck are you…Are you a pedophile? .' **Kurt giggled slightly and sent the text. 'Oh you know who I am Hummel. '  Kurt was now fully engaged in this conversation. He lay flat on his belly and started texting the mystery person. **'I really don't…' **

'But you do…And I'm not telling you who I am…You can have some clues…But that's all.' 

'**Um…Clues…Yeah they sound good…' **

'Well, I'm a dude and I'm 16'

'**Okay…Nice start…Where do you live?'**

'Well….That shall remain a secret…'

'**I'm too tired for this…Just tell me who you are!'**

'Nope, come meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow…I'll be the boy sitting with your coffee order…'

'**Y-You know my coffee order?'**

'Oh Hummel, you're so stupid. Everyone does. A non-fat mocha correct?'

'**You really are a pedophile… I'm not meeting you anywhere!'  
**'I just pay attention to you…I know a lot of things about you actually.'

'**Then…Tell me what you know…'  
**'Fine…Kurt Hummel. 16 years old. Attends WMHS. Was in a relationship with Blaine Anderson ex-Warbler. That relationship ended on Monday morning. You love coffee and you get one every day on your way to school. You wear the most expensive and weird clothes. You're not dapper and you're 100% gay. You also love your best friend Mercedes. You have an older brother Finn and you listen to the Script when you're depressed. You think they're a good band and you've always wanted to see them live. You love Danny O'Donoghue. You're a good singer with a large vocal range. ..I could go on forever.'  
**'Oh my god…Who are you?'  
**'That my dear, shall remain a secret, until you meet me.'

'**No! You're scaring me…'  
**'Oh c'mon Hummel. My little lamb…I'm no harm. I go to a different school than you. But you do know me in person.'  
**'Fine. Lima Bean…Tomorrow at 9:30 am.'  
**'Honey...It's 2:15 now, you won't be up. How about 11:00'  
**'Deal…But…You gotta get there first. Get me coffee and sit by a window…'  
**'Alright…'  
**'Promise that I know you?'  
**'Cross my own heart.'  
**'Alright well…Turtle…I'm tired so g'night turtle. See you in the morning.'  
**'G'night little lamb...Sleep tight.'


	2. I've been waiting for my little lamb

**I've been waiting for my little lamb. **

Kurt woke up at 9:00 the next morning. He yawned and slowly got out of bed. He checked his phone two new messages. He opened his inbox which read. 'Two new messages from 'Turtle'.' Kurt smiled wide and opened the first message. 'Hey little lamb. You ready for today?' Kurt smiled and opened the second message. 'Little Lamb…You might not be happy when you see who I am in the coffee shop. You'll probably frown and have a go at me…But give me a chance please…Little lamb please.'  Kurt let out an 'Awwww.' This dude was adorable. **'Of course I'll give you change. I'll see you in about an hour and a half.' **Kurt nodded and got dressed. He then did his moisturizing routine and walked into the kitchen, he found his dad and Carol in the kitchen. ''Hey Kurt.'' Kurt looked sleepily up at his dad. ''Oh hey dad.''  
''Going somewhere?'' Asked Carol, noticing he was dressed. ''Mhm''  
''Where?'' Asked Burt, frowning slightly at the half asleep boy before them. ''To the um…Lima Bean,''  
''Son, you look half asleep.''  
''I'm okay dad.''  
''Kurt.'' Burt said in a concerning tone. ''You're tired…''  
''Yeah dad I am. But I gotta go meet…Mercedes at the Lima Bean.''  
''Okay fine…Just be careful yeah?''  
''Yes dad. What's the time anyway?''

''It's 10:30 son, why?''  
''I'm meeting 'Cedes at 11:00.'' Kurt nodded and slowly walked to the fridge pouring himself a glass of milk, before pulling his phone out as it vibrated in his pocket. Burt was watching all of Kurt's actions the way the smile spread across his face as he read the message. 'One new message from Turtle.' Kurt smiled at his phone and opened the message.  'Little lamb, please don't be mad at me when you see me…' Kurt put a hand to his heart and 'awed' once again. **I won't...I'll be there in 10 minutes.' **Kurt nodded and left his milk on the side. He put his phone back into his pocket along with his wallet and headphones. He said goodbye to his dad and disappeared out of the door. He put his headphones in and began to listen to 'We Cry' by The Script. He decided to walk to the Lima Bean. It wasn't too far away anyway. After about five minutes he was there right on time. Kurt took a deep breath, taking his headphones out and putting them back in his pocket as walked in through the door. He slowly walked up, looking at all the seats by the windows. Then he saw a familiar face, sitting alone. ''Sebastian?'' Kurt looked at the boy. ''Kurt…'' Sebastian replied in a quiet tone. ''W-Why are you here…Alone?'' Kurt asked, biting his lip. Sebastian set another cup out on the table. ''I've been waiting for my little lamb…'' He nodded and looked at Kurt. ''Turtle…'' Kurt's voice was almost a whisper, he slowly sat down looking at Sebastian. 'S-So…Sebastian…How did you know…All of this stuff about me? And how did you know what music I was listening to?'' Kurt bit his lip and slowly took the coffee cup. ''Well…I-I do my research… '' Sebastian looked nervous, he was biting his lip and his voice was shaky. ''And...I know where you live…The music was rather loud a-and… I um…I've heard from a number of people about you…S-So…Yeah.'' Sebastian looked down. ''D-Don't be nervous Sebastian…Especially around someone as small as a little lamb.'' Sebastian smiled slightly and took a sip of his coffee. ''I'm sorry about your break-up with Blaine…I-I um…I think you're beautiful Kurt…Blaine is a total dick for breaking up with you.'' Kurt bushed and sipped his coffee. ''T-Thank you…Sebastian…C-Can I ask you something?'' Sebastian nodded. ''Anything…''

''D-Did you ask me here….S-So I-I would date you?'' Sebastian blushed. ''N-No...I-I want us to be friends I mean…I-I do admit…I-I may have some small and confused feelings for you b-but…I-I'm over Blaine...H-He called you a-a fag and it's not cool and I-I…Just want to help you through this situation…S-So you have like a guy friend to lean on and-'' He got cut off by a kiss. A kiss from Kurt, it was quick but passionate and it said; 'Shut it I know you love me.' Kurt slowly pulled away, his eyes looking brighter than ever. And they were the only things Sebastian could look at. ''I-I-I um…'' Kurt blushed bright pink. He swallowed loud and bit his lip. ''Shh…I-It's okay, I liked it…S-So yeah…'' Sebastian nodded, still looking at Kurt. Kurt looked at his watch. ''Bas, I-I got to go...T-Text me…'' Kurt stood up leaving his unfinished coffee there and walking out. He took a deep breath and put his headphones back in. The tears filled his eyes as he sang quietly on his way home. ''I'm falling to pieces…Yeah, I'm falling to pieces…'' What had he just done… He kissed Sebastian...And he liked it…


	3. You are the only exception

**You are the only exception. **

Kurt got home and shut the door quickly. Running up to his room and locking his door. He grabbed his note pad and scribbled all around it. 'I kissed Sebastian Smyth.' His phone vibrated and he quickly got it out. 'Hey little lamb…I'm sorry about today…I hope you're okay…' 

'**Oh no, I'm fine thanks turtle. But do you really love me?'  
**'I do…'  
**'Then we've got to meet again. Meet me outside the park at 1:30. Its 12 now.'  
**'Alright deal. I found something and it made me think of you…'  
**'Oh dear god. What did you find?'  
**'This…. .com/watch?v=PRjNjF8wLVs .'  
**'Oh my good Gaga! It's so cewtttt!'  
**'Like you…'  
**'Okay mister. Get ready. We're meeting now!' **

'Alright alright. I'll be there now.'  
**'So will I.' **Kurt got up and put his phone in his pocket. The park was two minutes away, so he could walk. He ran down the stairs and left again. He couldn't even be bothered to put his headphones in. Two minutes later, he reached the park. To find one Sebastian Smyth, standing by the gate. Kurt took a deep breath and walked over. ''Hey little lamb,'' Sebastian smiled and looked lovingly at Kurt. Kurt looked back. ''Hey turtle.'' Sebastian wrapped his arm loosely around Kurt's waist and began talking and walking. ''So…Sebby…''  
''Okay Kurt…I love you. I-I'm being honest. I think you're perfect. The way you stress over your hair and make-up. How you teach people about clothes. How fragile yet determined you are. How shy and cute you are. How fierce and ready you are. You are the definition of perfect! When you flick your hair, I blush. When you come near, I blush. I mean whenever I see you. I can't help but blush! It's like you have this power over me. And when you walk in skin tight jeans and your ass and god…I-I…'' Sebastian's eyes traveled down to the amazingly tight jeans Kurt was wearing. And Kurt's eyes traveled down to the tent in Sebastian's pants. ''Oh Sebastian…I turn you on that much?'' Kurt giggled and smiled. He kissed Sebastian's lips softly, which then Sebastian kissed back. Sebastian poked Kurt's lips softly with his tongue, seeking entrance. Kurt opened his mouth slightly. Letting Sebastian's tongue slip in and explore Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned quietly into Sebastian's mouth he massaged Kurt's tongue with his own. Sebastian now had full power over Kurt and his hand travelled down and hit the tent that was now in Kurt's pants. But Kurt's was hard and Sebastian could feel it against Kurt's skin tight jeans. Sebastian smirked against Kurt's lips and slowly pulled away. ''Mmm…Eager are we?'' Kurt blushed bright pink. ''N'aww. Little lambs embarrassed.'' Sebastian smirked softly and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek. ''I-I love you Sebastian.''  
''Oh…I know that. And I love you too.'' Kurt grinned and looked at Sebastian, his eyes closing from time to time. Sebastian had a thought; he slowly scooped Kurt up in his arms in bridle position. Kurt held onto Sebastian's neck as he giggled. ''Bas! Put me down.'' Sebastian shook his head. ''Nope little lambs need to be held…Held with love.'' Kurt awed and smiled, flicking his hair; Sebastian did blush after all. ''This is a good start of a beautiful relationship.'' Sebastian nodded and smiled. Kurt nodded and giggled in reply. ''It is… And even though you're not as fit as Danny O'Donoghue, I think I can make an exception…You are the only exception.'' Kurt smiled as Sebastian blushed and chuckled. Kurt slowly leaned in and whispered. ''We just now got the feeling that we're meeting…For the first time.''  
''God you are in love with The Script.''  
''Indeed I am. But I'm even more in Love with my beautiful boyfriend…'' They shared another kiss before walking down the road Kurt still in Sebastian's arms to the place where they first really connected. The Lima Bean.

**The end. **


End file.
